Automotive vehicles have been produced or demonstrated with brake systems that modulate brake force during stops to provide anti-lock brake control (ABS) and/or that modulate brake force during vehicle acceleration to provide positive acceleration traction control (TCS). Some such brake systems additionally provide brake-by-wire control.
More recently, vehicles have been produced with brake systems that activate in certain situations where some or all vehicle tires are experiencing excessive lateral movement relative to the road surface. The brakes are selectively controlled to attempt to bring the vehicle to a desired course and/or to minimize the lateral movement of the tires relative to the road surface.